Wild scream
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: There was much going on third earth. The Thunderkittens were now teenagers. They were very excitable and starting to push their limits. Then something happens to Wilykat. Then strange creature is seen and Wilykat comes back injured and is behaving oddly and Lion-o thinks he knows what is going on.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

There was much going on third earth. The Thunderkittens were now teenagers. They were very excitable and starting to push their limits.

Today Wilykat was out with Lion-o and the mutants appeared they were holding a bolkin captive. They also had some machinery. "Come on let's go," Wilykat said and started to fight.

"Oh boy," Lion-o said. "Wilykat don't rush off," he said.

Wilykat got reckless and Lion-o had to rescue the wollo and the mutants escaped. "Wilykat you almost got this bolkin hurt, you know we must not risk one life for any reason," Lion-o said. "You have been careless and you need to shape up, because you are not being a help," he said.

"Lion-o I," Wilykat said.

"Scout out those mutants and call for back up," Lion-o said.

"I'll go with him," Ocalo said.

"Fine if anything else happens call back up," Lion-o said. "I mean Wilykat I had it," he said and left.

Wilykat and Ocalo went a head and saw the mutants were doing an experiment and made a new kind of mutant. "Present Comboro," Vultureman said.

The mutant was a combination of all the mutant tribes.

"I don't like the combination mutant," Jackalman said.

"I agree with the dog," Ocalo said.

"I'll take care of Vultureman's machine," Wilykat said.

Ocalo was fighting Comboro and Wilykat grabbed the machine's core and pulled it out and he fell in and got caught in the overload. "Argh!" Wilykat screamed and the machine exploded. Ocalo saw the torn clothe from Wilykat's clothes. Then held the machine core.

"Well done kid," Ocalo said.

Meanwhile the mutants were at castle Plun-darr. "At least we got rid of one of those blasted Thunderkittens." Slithe said.

Ocalo made it back to cat's lair.

"Lion-o you are fine but I don't recommend fighting right now until you eat something," Snarf said.

"But a fight has been picked," Lion-o said.

Ocalo came up to them. "Where's Wilykat?" Lion-o asked.

Ocalo showed him the torn clothe that was scorched. "The kid was tough went out fighting," he said.

Lion-o was shocked as was everyone else.

Meanwhile Wilykat stumbled through the forest alive but badly injured. Then he started to change and he cried out.

Ocalo looked at the device and gave it to Lynx-o to examine. "This thing shouldn't be messed with I will have it destroyed later," Lynx-o said.

"Understood," Ocalo said. He went out and was caught.

"Okay wise guy, give us the device," Vultureman said.

"It's locked up tight where you will never find it," Ocalo said.

Lion-o saw the danger in the sword of omens and went to help.

They heard growling and roaring. Then a cat like creature attacked and knocked the mutants all over the place. The mutants retreated and the creature came up to Ocalo growling up to his face he could smell it's breath.

"Ocalo," Lion-o said.

The creature and ran over and Lion-o looked and saw the creature leave.

"What was that thing?" Ocalo asked.

"I don't know," Lion-o said.

They were at cat's lair. "We warned the others about the creature we have watch out from now on until we found out what it is," Tygra said.

"Or who," Lion-o said.

"Huh?" Tygra said.

"Never mind," Lion-o said.

The alarm went off and the turned on the lights and saw the injured Wilykat come up. "Wilykat?" Lion-o said. Then Wilykat collapsed. "Wilykat!" he said.

Then they took the injured Wilykat inside.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Wilykat was sleeping in his bed. Lion-O checked on him. He saw Wilykat was fast asleep. Then closed the door quietly.

"How is he?" Bengali asked.

"Finally asleep despite his injuries, I don't understand why he won't let Pumyra treat him." Lion-o said.

"Maybe he's trying to prove something," Bengali said."

"I think it goes deeper than that," Lion-o said. "How are things going on the screen?" He asked.

"Everything is quiet as a mouse." Bengali said.

"Well it's time for bed let's get some sleep," Lion-o said.

"Good idea," Bengali said.

Then they went to bed.

Wilykat was not having a restful sleep he was dreaming and started glow.

_Wilykat's dream. He was in the medical bay. "We just want to see what makes you tick," Bengali said._

_"Yeah don't worry," Tygra said._

_Then Wilykat transformed and everyone freaked out. "You are not my brother you are a monster!" Wilykat said._

"NO!" Wilykat said waking up. "Oh it was just dream," he said. Then saw he was starting to change. "No!" he said.

Then everyone heard growling and snarling. "Huh?" Tygra said and then was knocked back by the door to the Thunderkittens room and saw the creature run out. "Oh my word," he said.

"What's going here?" Lion-o asked.

"The creature it was in the Thunderkittens room and it must've gotten Wilykat," Tygra said.

"We need to search," Lion-o said.

Vultureman saw the creature on the screen. "Hmm it seems the Thunderkitten Wilykat got in the overload was given more power." Vultureman said.

"Then bring him here, and do what you can to experiment on him yes," Slithe said.

"I will do the experimenting." Vultureman said.

"Jackal man you Comboro get that mutated Thunderkitten," Slithe said.

"Okay even though creepy combo mutant is a bad idea," Jackalman said.

"Grow a spine you cowardly dog!" Slithe said.

Wilykat was in the forest looking around and went into a cave and changed back. He woke up a bit later as good as new. "How can that be?" Wilykat asked. Then he a flashback as the creature. "No it can't be!" he said.

Lion-o was wondering what was going on. He saw Ocalo come in. "Ocalo tell me what real happened on that mountain and I know you know it! I can't ask Wilykat because he's missing and I know you can tell me, so tell me now!" Lion-o said.

"Okay Wilykat pulled a device from one of Vultureman's experimental machines," Ocalo said.

"Did he succeed?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes but the machine was still active," Ocalo said.

"He was caught in the overload," Lion-o said.

"Lynx-o has the device, and I had no idea he would become that," Ocalo said.

A bit later in the early evening Wilykat came back. "I took care of the creature," Wilykat said.

"Take me to it," Lion-o said. "Wilykat and I will be back after I examine the creatures remains." he said.

"Oh okay," Wilykat said nervously.

Wilykat lead Lion-o into the forest. "I don't see why we have to do this don't you trust me?" Wilykat said.

"Normally yes," Lion-o said. "But at the moment I think you're hiding something," he said.

"I'm not hiding anything!" Wilykat said starting to snarl and turned away. "Why is everyone gaining up on me?" he said.

"Because we're your friends and we care and I think I may know the truth," Lion-o said.

"Okay, okay," Wilykat said. "It's like this," he said.

Then the mutants attacked Lion-o got hurt and Wilykat changed. "You hurt my friend," Wilykat said and started to fight Comboro.

The other Thundercats came when they heard the struggle. The mutants retreated. Panthro was about to attack the changed Wilykat.

"No Panthro stop that's Wilykat!" Lion-o said.

"Wilykat?" Panthro said.

"Wow what happened to him?" Cheetara said.

"He went through change and he's scared that is what is causing this feral behavior. He just needs some guidance, and reassurance," Lion-o said. "Now I need to reach his insignia," he said.

Wilykat clawed at him.

"Whoa that is going to be easier said than done," Panthro said.

"Yes no one is going to hurt you," Cheetara said.

Wilykat snarled.

"It's okay Wilykat all of us are here your friends, we know everything will be fine and that you can get through this," Lion-o said. The use the eye of Thundera on Wilykat and he change back and he looked a little different.

"I knew you could do it," Lion-o said hugging him.

"Lion-o cutting it out you're embarrassing me!" Wilykat said.

Lion-o stopped hugging him. "You looking at something?" Wilykat asked Panthro and Cheetara.

"The joys of puberty," Panthro said.

Once back at cat's lair everyone had to get use to Wilykat's new look. Selene came up to him. "I hope you don't hate me or are afraid of me," Wilykat said.

"No I'm not I'm just glad you're okay," Selene said and hugged him.

The end.


End file.
